


Five hugs.

by Mypinkheadphones



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Cuddles, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Short, this one is literally just cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypinkheadphones/pseuds/Mypinkheadphones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaquie cuddles like a koala.</p>
<p>First it's an arm over Freddie's shoulder, then its a leg over her lap, then the other arm, then the other leg. That's when Freddie is no longer Freddie, she is a tree that has fallen victim to the rare Jaqala, and there is no better feeling in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by April

Jaquie cuddles like a koala.

First it’s an arm over Freddie’s shoulder, then a leg over her lap. The other arm follows soon after, and then finally, the other leg. That’s when Freddie is no longer Freddie - she is a tree that has fallen victim to the rare Jaqala, and there is no better feeling in the world.

Freddie had never been a cuddling person before she met Jaq. She liked hugs, short ones, but nothing longer than thirty seconds. Jaquie loved hugs; holding someone you care about in your arms always felt special, as if you were protecting them from the evil world for however long you could.

The first time Jaquie hugged Fred (a week after they first met), she stiffened up and wouldn’t speak for a full ten minutes. Ben told Jaq that it was just because she’s awkward around girls she likes, which caused Fred to break her silence so she could tell him to shut the hell up.

The second time was a month after the first, at Balth’s birthday party. Jaq and Fred had both had too much to drink, and when that happens Fred always gets tired and Jaquie gets cold. So, to solve both of these issues, they passed out on the couch at around two am. Jaq wrapped herself around Fred like a blanket, which was good because they couldn’t find any. Ben woke them up at six and Fred found out that the girl that she liked had not only seen her drunk, but also sleeping, and was touching her for at least four hours. She woke everyone in the flat with her scream. Jaquie left immediately.

The third time was their first real date. Jaq took Fred dancing, because she knew how much Fred loved it. Fred sweated up a storm, but loved every second of it. Jaq was just happy Fred was happy, and it didn’t hurt that she got to sneak in two slow dances in between all the party music. Their bodies together, moving as one, was all Jaq had ever wanted.

The fourth was after their first fight. Jaq told Freddie she loved her, but Fred didn’t, no, couldn’t, say it back. Jaq yelled “Why are you even dating me if you don’t love me?” And Fred choked back tears as she shouted: “Because I’m not good enough for you!! You deserve so much more than this mess that I have to offer. That’s why I can’t say it. I can’t let you get attached, because then you’ll just be so much more disappointed when you finally realize I’m not what you want."Jaq walked over and held her until she stopped crying.

The fifth was when they moved into their first flat together. It was a hug to new beginnings and happy endings. A hug to forget the past and write the future, their future. A hug made of love. A hug to end all hugs, because this one was sealed, with a kiss.


End file.
